The present invention relates to audio signal processing and in particular to a method for detecting whether a signal includes speech or music to select appropriate signal processing.
Speech enhancement has been a long standing problem for broadcast content. Dialogue becomes harder to understand in noisy environments or when mixed along with other sound effects. Any static post-processing (e.g., fixed parametric equalizer) applied to the program material may improve the intelligibility of the dialogue but may introduce some undesirable artifacts into the non-speech portions. Known methods of classifying signal content as speech or music have not provided adequate accuracy.